An Alien Love
by ZPaddty
Summary: Dino stumbles upon an alien race, the Dinaurians. And he meets a really..."Appealing" one. After a while, I'll revisit this later.


**Dino/Boy main character: 15**

**Duna/Female Dinaurian: 15**** (Yes, that's how Dinaurians' spelled, I checked the site.) **

* * *

This story takes place...in the Pertified woods, when Dino meets Duna.

"My software chooses to brake down now?", Duna thought as she put away her device.

***Thump* *Thump* *Thump***

"Huh?", as she said as she turned behind.

He had blue hair and eyes, dressed in orange, and had a red goggles.

"Are you gonna run away now?", She asked the human.

He shook his head.

"Hi...a-are you from here?", He asked.

"No. I'm a Dinaurian. An alien specias.", She replied.

They both felt...happier near eachother.

"Why?", They both asked themselves.

Do you mind if I battle you? I need data.",She asked.

"Sure!", He said.

She threw out to medals, they turned into Robotic Vivosaurs.

"Only two?", He asked.

"No, I can transform into one.", She said.

"..."

She felt embarrested. She didn't know why this was happening...when she was near this boy she...ugh!

"That's awesome!", He said.

"O-o.k."

Then she starting morphing, he hands into claws, her head into a long Dino-like head, and her legs became longer, and more powerful.

"O.k! My turn.", As he threw 3 medals.

They were a Goyle, Tricera, and a Tstano. **(My dudes :D)**

"They look...so strong she thought before she got hit by the Goyle, then blackness.

When she woke up, she saw the blue-haired kid.

"W-wha happened?", She asked.

"I knocked you out with my Goyle, he's rank 20, and the rest of my Vivosaurs...kinda wrecked yours.", He said.

"I'm a failure. I'm 3 strongest on my planet.", She said.

"It's o.k. Anyway, I didn't catch your name, what is it?"

"Duna, Yours?", She asked.

"Dino.", He replied.

"Umm Duna? Why your skin is yellow?", He said. **(Blushing is caused by blood rushing up into her or his face...So yellow blood.)**

"Ummm...",She was blushing.

"Are you blushing?", He asked.

"N-no..yes...I mean-"

"The sun must be playing tricks on you. I can take you somewhere it's warm.", He said.

"That'll be nice."

* * *

**Later, with our "Love birds", at the fighter station...**

* * *

"O.k, can you give me the key to my room?", He asked the owner.

"Yeah, here.", She said.

"C'mon, let's go to my room, Duna.", He said as he took her hand and rushed to his room.

"Hm? Must be a costume party.", She thought to herself.

_Dino's room_

"O.k, Duna...umm is your planet in this solar system?", Dino asked.

"Yes, Mars."

Then the door opened.

It was Rupert, Todd, and Pauleen. Pauleen had broken his heart a week ago.

**Flashback** _"S-so Pauleen...do y-you like me?", He asked._

_"No...I only liked you as a friend...", She replied._

_"What? How about back when I beat you and when I saved you from the mask?", He asked._

_"I was gonna hug you, I knew you liked me, I tried to say it to you without saying it to you...', She said._

_"O.k..."_

_"And Why would I like you?"_

_"..."_

_That was it._

_He ran away._

**Flashback End.**

"What do YOU want, huh? You wanna brake my heart again? Well you could only do that once!", Dino barked at Pauleen.

"I...I just want to say sorry, okay?", Pauleen said.

"I guess I'm over reacting..."

"Who is her?", Todd asked.

"Duna, she's a Dinauraian.", Dino replied.

"Alien.", She said.

"Hmm. Alien.", Rupert said.

"So you wanna go to Treasure Lake?", Todd asked.

"This Treasure Lake, can I come?", Duna asked.

"Sure!", All of them said.

* * *

**Treasure Lake**

* * *

They were walking up to Treasure Lake.

Then Duna saw Dino steal a glance at her.

"Why did you look at me and look forward?", She asked.

"I..Um...I...", He studered.

"He likes you.", Todd teased.

"I-I do not!", He said.

"Why did I say that? If she liked me she'll never say!", he thought, as he beat himself up mentally.

"You know my kind can read minds? You basically told my that you were attracted to me.", Duna said.

"..."

"Umm did you hear that?", Dino asked.

"Yes. And I may be attracted to you two, Dino."

"Is that yes?", Dino asked.

"Yes silly!", Duna said, before pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

**10 Years later...**

**Epilouge**

* * *

Duna and Dino are happily married and has 2 kids. Rupert has a wife named Alexis, and Todd marries Pauleen.


End file.
